


Fingertips

by nimery



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Background Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimery/pseuds/nimery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio is in love.</p><p>When he finally gets the courage to speak to the cute blond at the library, he gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CielPhantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPhantomhive/gifts).



Leorio loved that man.

Not that he would ever admit it, but he loved the way his hair fell into his eyes when he was engrossed in whatever literature he had at the moment. He loved the way his brown eyes would flit from the book to the world for a split second before falling back to the page.

He wondered what the book was about. He wondered what the blond's reactions meant while he read it. He wondered how the blond would react if he was asked.

Every Friday at two in the afternoon, the blond entered the library where Leorio worked part time, skimmed the non-fiction section before sitting down with the book and reading in the same chair, and Leorio could always see him from the main counter. He stayed for about an hour reading before putting the book back on the shelf and leaving.

Today was the exact same, only that today, Leorio noticed something new.

Maybe it was because he was sitting in a new chair today, but he saw, as the blond left, him stop in front of the large bulletin board that was hung near the door. Leorio knew what was up there. Twenty pictures of missing persons that had disappeared at random times over the past two months.

Three of them, as Leorio had learned just this morning, had already been found dead. Slowly, he felt courage rise in his chest as the blond froze in front of the board.

"Scary, isn't it?" He spoke up, hoping that the blond had heard him. When he turned, Leorio was elated, and he found himself studying, memorizing, the blond's beautiful face. Cat-like eyes that were framed majestically by blond bangs and locks that only about reached his chin. Leorio was immediately enraptured by those eyes.

"Not really," was the blond's reply as he turned back to the board for a moment. "Crime always happens. Anywhere, anytime, why should these scare me? Rationally, I would have to be scared every second of every day."

It seemed logical enough, but there was an edge to the blond's voice that worried Leorio. He seemed angry but more than angry. He seemed like a man who believed that he had a duty, a purpose, that only he could fulfill.

"I'm Leorio, by the way," he said, giving the man a friendly smile, as if that would wane the sharpness of his voice.

The blond didn't seem to understand at first, blinking once, twice, before his brow creased and he mumbled out a reply.

"Kurapika." He deadpanned. "By the way."

Leorio smiled, he couldn't help it. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful man. Kurapika.

For the rest of his shift and on his way home, he would mutter that name under his breath, feel the air caress his lips as it carried the name into the silence of the night.

"Kurapika," he whispered, loving the way it sounded in his ears, the feeling of his lips shaping the word. It didn't sound real anymore, but it still felt beautiful, almost as much as it's bearer.

His mind began to drift back to the man. To his lean body and long limbs, to his eyes, nose, hair. His lips. Lord, his lips. That plump bottom lip that Leorio wanted to kiss, to take between his teeth just to hear what sound it would invoke from the blond.

His smiled happily to himself, before that smile slowly faded as the world around him started spinning. He stumbled forward before stopping himself, hand falling against the wall to keep himself from falling over.

All thoughts of Kurapika left his head as he glared into the vanishing night. The lights were fading around him, and for one final moment, he thought he saw something, a pale shade in the darkness coming toward him.

* * *

 

When Leorio woke, his arms were bound by leather to the arm of a metal chair. His eyes couldn't focus, but he could've sworn he'd seen some sort of blood stain on the iron. He flexed his arms against the leather, as a test to see if he could move, as a test to see how strong the thick strap was.

To his amazement, he had complete control of his body. He could look around, however, as his eyes adjusted, he learned that it would do no good for him, as the only thing that awaited him was darkness. The only reason he could faintly see his own hands and the little glistening spots of blood on the armrest was, as he discovered, because of a tiny window behind him shining moonlight into the room.

He heard a door open and close somewhere in front of him, but the sound was so quiet he couldn't gauge how close or far it was. He heard the soft tapping of shoes against concrete and the quick flash of a knife. His heart pounded almost painfully in his chest as he watched the only thing he could see, the knife, slowly approach him.

The only thing he ever saw of the person- because what else could he say about them? He couldn't see much in this lighting for the life of him- was a small blue shoe peaking out of the shadows. The rest was simply a hooded outline. That much was obvious, at least. The way the darkness curled over the person's head and didn't expand again until their shoulders made it obvious they were wearing a hood of some kind.

He saw the knife flash again and felt fear rise up in him again before the person turned away and stomped- yes, stomped, the footsteps were thunderous and enraged- back to the door that slammed as they left Leorio alone in the dark.

He called once more on thoughts of Kurapika, the beautiful blond man from the library. He had seen him maybe eight times, but knew from the very first that he was head over heels in love. He didn't know how old Kurapika was though, he realized. He supposed he had simply hoped for him to be at least eighteen, but the beauty could definitely pass for younger. He just had one of those faces.

After a few more moments of silent reflection, the lights came on, and Leorio, whose eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now, was nearly blinded. He winced against the stark white of the overhead lights before his eyes finally adjusted and he finally saw the person who was... untying the leather straps around his ankles apparently.

The kid was wearing a black hat and sweatshirt, and Leorio could barely see the stray white lock slipping out from the hat. As for the face, well, he couldn't see much past the eyes, since the kid was wearing a ski mask.

After untying the bindings on his ankles, the kid moved to the bindings at his wrists.

"Hey," he hissed. "What is going on?"

The kid didn't answer but moved over to his next wrist.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" He tried, and that got a reaction. Light blue eyes glared at him and he could almost feel the scowl that was hidden by the mask.

"Why are you even talking?" The kid said in exasperation as the final bind was undone, before he stepped back and nodded to the door. "Keep your mouth shut and go out that door. Hail a cab or something; just get out of here."

Leorio's brow creased. "Wait, what? Can you tell me what happened? I mean, you saved me right? Shouldn't you tell me what happened?"

The kid's glare intensified. "Look, I didn't save you. I only let you go because  _he_ had a fit about you being here and demanded someone else. If it were up to me, you'd still be strapped to that chair and we'd be digging your eyes out with a spoon. Capiche? Now get the fuck out of here before I put you back in that chair."

_Ah, well, alright then._

But Leorio was still confused, and he found himself walking to the door the masked kid had come through. Though, as he passed him, he wasn't quite sure why he called him a kid. The guy was almost as tall as Leorio was and Leorio was creeping up to twenty. But hey, the guy still looked younger, at least, from what he could see of his face.

Beyond the door was pretty straightforward. Leorio could take the stairs, and probably be able to get away from the place without a scratch, but there was something that intrigued him. There was a hall to his right. He didn't know where it led, but he almost wanted to see the one that didn't want to hurt him. "Almost wanted" wasn't quite right, though.

He really wanted to see him.

Leorio turned down the hallway, ignoring the muffled "no, stop, what are you doing, you fucking idiot" that came from the masked kid behind him.

He ran down the hall until he found a room, it was about as plain as the rest of the building, with only a couch against the wall, but someone was on the couch.

Someone with blond hair, a lean torso, and long limbs.

"Is he gone then, Killua?" Kurapika asked before glancing over and becoming about as surprised as Leorio was.

The blond stood up quickly, facing him.

The two stood in silence for a moment, staring at each other, before Leorio saw Kurapika's eyes flicker, focusing on something behind him.

"You can take off the mask, Killua. He won't say anything."

Leorio jumped, having not heard the kid come up behind him and looked back. The kid- Killua, apparently- tugged the black mask off of his head, revealing long white hair and an angry frown.

"Don't see why you like this guy so much." Killua mumbled, slipping past Leorio and throwing the mask onto the couch before his body followed in a similar fashion.

"He won't ever go after you again," Kurapika said, though it was mostly directed at Leorio, there was some scorn in his words that fired straight to Killua.

"... and why is that?" Leorio was being careful, but Kurapika smiled at him.

"We have an agreement. Although," Kurapika turned to Killua, "I'm sure I don't have to make clear what will happen if I find out about any more deaths, do I?"

Killua sighed. "No,  _mom,_ I hear you loud and clear." The kid sat up after he said it, sending a glare to Kurapika. " _But,_ if I ever hear that you even  _remotely touched him, I will kill you._ "

Kurapika shrugged. "Then stop killing people. I won't be your accessory in murder."

"Yeah, but you'll be a dungeon master, is that it?"

Leorio held up his hands, well it was more like a flail, but it caught the attention of the other two men well enough.

"Wait a second! Just one second! Did you two kidnap those twenty people?"

Killua stared at him incredulously. "Yes, get with the program, Oreo."

"Leorio," both Kurapika and Leorio corrected simultaneously.

"And the three that died..." Leorio hesitated, gauging Kurapika's eyes for an answer as he said it, but those brown eyes were as steel-like and closed-off as ever.

"That was all Killua." Kurapika said quickly, causing the younger to sneer.

"Not like you're the one who ripped out their fingernails. I did them a mercy."

The blond and white-haired kid stood off for a moment, and Leorio could almost see the tumbleweeds hopping past them, the wind picking up their clothes, their hands at the guns in holsters, ten paces from each other.

The tension snapped after a few moments.

"We're done for the night, Killua." Kurapika said, and his voice was surprisingly calmer than it had been only moments ago. "Tell Gon I said hello."

Killua pushed himself off of the couch and snatched up the black mask. "Yeah, he'll probably say hi back. And yesterday, he asked if you wanted to have some of those walnut-chocolate things he makes at book club this week." Killua glanced back, locking eyes with Kurapika again. The blond smiled and nodded.

"That would be great, thanks."

With that, Killua left, and Leorio, once again felt a little awkward. Probably because he was alone with Kurapika. Oh hell, he was alone with  _Kurapika._ They weren't at the library and...

Hold up.

Was he being serious, right now? Kurapika had just confessed to kidnapping people and torturing them! But Leorio had to admit, it was a little hot. Okay, more than a little.

"So..." He broke the silence, gaze falling back on Kurapika.

"Well... now you know, I suppose. I mean, Gon knows too... But you don't have to worry, nothing will happen to you. Again."

Leorio, finally, stepped into the room and sat down on the couch, patting the cushion beside him. Reluctantly, Kurapika joined him. The blond let himself down softly, his fingers tangled on his lap as he did so. Leorio felt so drawn to those hands, like he wanted to reach out and take one of them. But he didn't and found his gaze be drawn to Kurapika's eyes. They no longer looked as severe as they did at the library.

"It's alright. I didn't get hurt at all, but if you don't mind me asking. Why are you doing this? Torturing people and kidnapping them... it's not a normal way to relieve stress, you know."

A soft laugh erupted from Kurapika's lips, small shoulders shaking as it did. And that laugh. It was incredible. Leorio just wanted to hear it, again, and again, and again, and again. He wanted to hear nothing but Kurapika's laugh. See nothing but his smile, his eyes.

"Yeah well, Killua and I were never very normal in the first place. The two of us exhibited fairly... psychotic, for lack of a better word, tendencies when we were younger. But I guess I never expected... I never thought he was killing the people afterward." Kurapika leaned onto Leorio, and the man could feel his heart pound in his chest. Not out of fear, no, nor of rage nor adrenaline. It was mostly from self restraint.

He let his body move by itself, but was still very careful, as his arm sweeped up and settled in Kurapika's hair. Long fingers buried themselves in blond locks as a face burrowed into Leorio's arm.

"I meant to tell Killua to stay away from you since I first saw you, but I never knew your name."

Leorio considered this. "Thank you, I suppose."

The two sat quietly for a few more moments as Kurapika's fingers clutched at Leorio's shirt until he realized that the blond had drifted off.

Leorio shifted, pulling the blond onto his lap as he rested his head on the couch's armrest and found himself drifting off as well.

* * *

He woke up to soft lips pressed against his cheek for a moment that was too short, to fingertips dancing against the small piece of skin, to the tickle of soft hair brushing against his jaw. He assumed it was day by now; it felt like a good enough assumption to him.

With the feeling of soft skin brushing against his collarbone, Leorio could only focus on one thing in his mind.

Leorio loved this man.

And if he were asked, he'd admit it outright. He loved the way his hair fell when he was leaning forward. The way he smiled when he saw that Leorio was awake. The way he bid him good morning with a soft kiss to the lips that opened and welcomed tongues and teeth. The way Kurapika followed as Leorio sat up, settling himself on Leorio's lap as though it was a second home to him.

He'd never think about the other Kurapika, the one with the hood and the knife. To Leorio, it didn't seem like the same person. The Kurapika that was with him now, the one who was kissing him with so much passion, certainly didn't seem like the other one. But if he thought about it, really thought about it, maybe the two things, the carving and the near animalistic love, came from the same deep dark place in the blond.

"Good morning," came the whisper that brushed against his ear and cut through his mind. "Leorio."

 "Yes, it is." He wrapped his arms around Kurapika's waist and pulled the blond closer. It was almost like he could feel every inch of Kurapika's skin past the thick layer of clothing. Past the rough jeans and hoodie that he'd fallen asleep in. But the clothing was obstructive.

Leorio's fingertips snuck past the waistband of Kurapika's jeans, and he felt, really truly felt, the soft skin of the blond's thin hips. He felt lips trace his jaw, and he felt the world shrink until it consisted of just the two of them and this couch. Until it was just Leorio, with his hands wandering lower and snaking around until they rested on the back of Kurapika's thighs, and Kurapika- with his hands on Leorio's chest, feeling the rise and fall as he breathed and the steady thump-thump-thump of his heart as it pounded, faster and faster the closer the two got.

"Leorio," Kurapika whispered into Leorio's ear, "do you find me attractive?" Long, thin fingers grasped pale flesh tightly.

"Fuck yeah." Leorio's answer was breathless as his hands drifted up, caressing the curve of Kurapika's spine as the blond twisted himself closer, pressing feather-light kisses to Leorio's jaw, tracing down onto his throat and his chest.

"Leorio," Kurapika pulled back, ghosting his lips over the taller male's. "Your shirt is in the way."

It was a sentence that he never expected to hear flow from those soft lips, but it thrilled him all the same. So he unbuttoned his shirt, one by one, and it was nearly unbearably slow. But Kurapika seemed patient, as the brown eyes skated down his figure, so Leorio could be as patient as it took.

Once all the buttons were undone, the shirt hung loosely off of his shoulders. Kurapika didn't push it off, but to the side as he continued his trail, kissing down Leorio's chest, teeth baring only once to graze over the man's nipple. Leorio hissed, breath sucking in through his teeth as his hands tightened on Kurapika's back. At that, Kurapika moaned, pausing for a moment in his trail to bite, just along Leorio's ribs.

"Ah! Man! Was that necessary?"

Leorio's heart beat faster as, instead of giving the answer, Kurapika mapped his skin, letting his tongue slip out from between his lips at moments.

His mouth got lower, and lower, and lower, so low that the blond began tugging at Leorio's belt. And in turn, Leorio's mind was spinning, and swimming, before it snapped back into the moment and pushed all of the information he needed back in front of his nose.

He'd seriously only known Kurapika's name for a day and had discovered that the blond tortured people in his free time less than twelve hours ago. Although, Leorio was certainly interested in the blond's lips dipping below his belt, it just didn't seem normal.

A moment later, he realizes that none of this has really been "normal."

Another moment and he realizes that Kurapika has already tugged away his belt and his fingertips whispered along the length of Leorio's thighs, and brown eyes studied him as those fingertips danced up and slipped, undoing the button and fly.

Leorio barely cared what Kurapika did from that moment on. He just wanted it to happen. He wanted anything and everything to happen. As long as that anything and everything was between him and Kurapika.

The blond's movements were slow and frustrating but enrapturing and artful at the same time. The blond was certainly good with his hands, something Leorio didn't want to think about but was really fucking grateful for, and Kurapika demonstrated just how good he was with those hands as he reached and wrapped those skillful fingers around Leorio's already half-hard cock.

And it wasn't even the twisting and pulling of his fingers that brought Leorio startlingly close to the edge, but the wet, hot lips that encased the shaft and proceeded in sucking him three-fourths of the way off.

Yesterday, at this time, if someone had told Leorio that he'd be getting a blowjob, and a skilled one at that, from the beautiful blond, he wouldn't have believed it. He'd have gotten one hell of an awkward boner imagining it, but he wouldn't have believed it would ever happen.

Watching Kurapika now, feeling his mouth, Leorio certainly didn't even want to think about whether or not this was real, he was just glad it was happening. More than glad, but he was too far lost in the act itself to think of any words that meant "more than glad." He'd probably think of one once he was clear-headed.

When Kurapika pulled back, Leorio held back a whimper, but he only held it back because of the look in Kurapika's eyes. The blond was quick, his mouth was replaced by his hand, and Leorio couldn't even do anything before Kurapika's mouth was back on his.

His tongue invaded Leorio's mouth and his hand almost expertly jacked him until he finally tipped off and came into Kurapika's hand.

"Would it be wrong," Leorio said, eyes flashing, "to ask for a second go?"

Kurapika laughed softly, and it was a glorious sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Dominant Kurapika is what I live for.


End file.
